


this burden came to me

by pettigrace



Series: ThallenFallWeek2015 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, Tumblr: thallenweek, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is a vampire and bored with his life. When he’s transferred to another police station, he hopes it gets exciting at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this burden came to me

**Author's Note:**

> I think this could be considered crack.......... Back to the roots.

Edward is tired. Very tired of everything. Life is boring, humans are boring – how they repeat all of their mistakes over and over again, claiming history is something you can learn from and then they never do it. He could have fun watching them fail, but he's tried it for the past four centuries and by now, it isn't funny anymore but merely ridiculous.

The only joy he's got left is hunting for blood but the people from twenty-first century have developed so far that _really_ , he doesn't need more than one look to make them do anything he wants. Of course, his charms have grown stronger over the years, too, but he would like it a bit more if people fought at least for, say, five minutes.

Let's make it short: Edward is a vampire. And if you're laughing at his name in relation to that, it may be because of one woman he's visited in her sleep who thought it would be cool to use him as a base for her novel. Or _novels_. He's read them all and _hell_ , how did he deserve this kind of humiliation? He's decided to go with 'Eddie' for the time being so people don't compare him to this stupid glittering abomination that's supposed to be one of his kind.

He's travelled a lot during his life – starting in Old England where he's been bitten by a local beauty. She _was_ kind of cute, to his defense, and back then he was nothing but an idiotic naïve farmer's son. And if his turning made him destroy the entire village, that hasn't been his own fault, has it?

He's learnt to live with it, he's embraced it for a long time and the invention of sun-blocker may sound ridiculous, but it has helped him survive in even sunnier regions. Because, in case that wasn't clear, usual vampires die in sunlight, thank you very much, Stephenie. He merely gets sunburn now, even with sun-blocker 100+, but it's better than dying. Although he has been thinking of accidentally forgetting it lately simply because it's boring.

He's living a cosy life, pretty much, he's become a police officer so he has an excuse to be around, well, dead people and maybe take a sip of their blood once a day. There are several forensic workers to charm into giving him access and it works. Every. Time. Of course.

Usually he is the one who determines where his life is heading, but when an unexpected twist arrives, he isn't one to say no. After all, he needs some excitement, too, doesn't he? So he doesn't change his boss's mind when he demands a transfer from Keystone to Central City.

 

 

Barry likes his job, don't get him wrong. He _loves_ it, in fact. But being as clumsy as him means he'll be able to break his alarm simply by looking at it the wrong way, causing him to be late. That happens quite often, but his foster dad, who's a police officer, manages to cover up for him most of the time. Of course, their boss doesn't particularly believe him, but he doesn't fire Barry, so that's a thing.

He is late again on Monday morning and this time Joe can't cover for him because they're not on outside duty today, but have to come together for some announcement in the main hall of the station. It's not in his favours that the elevator makes a short bell sound when opening, so everyone stares at him when he enters.

He can't even make a short wave with his hand, but simply has to stand there awkwardly when Singh – his boss – announces, “Ah, and here we _finally_ have our _most trusted_ forensic scientist, Allen.”

Singh's eyes are only on him for a moment before they move over to someone who's standing near him and when Barry follows his gaze, he sees a blond man there, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He doesn't know him, so he guesses he must be a new transfer. Cool, so he immediately lives up to his title as Most Awkward Person Alive. That must be a new record.

Singh continues, introducing the stranger as “Detective Edward Thawne”, who appears to be a pretty bad-ass cop and the way he's nodding along to his words, Barry can barely suppress the need to roll his eyes. He hates when people make a big deal of what they're good at. So he's brilliant with science, does he go around and tell it everyone? No, he doesn't.

He's pretty sure this Thawne guy will soon be on top of the office's hierarchy, simply because Singh is speaking so highly of him and, well, he _is_ kind of good-looking, so everyone will be nice to him. Barry can just hope he won't have to work with him.

And suddenly, he remembers. Joe's partner has recently retired. Meaning Joe needs a new partner. And Thawne is a new detective. Great. Joe will work with Detective Pretty Boy.

 

 

Eddie feels like groaning when he realizes the police office's own forensic scientist #1 is someone who seems to be known for being late. The way he stood there when Eddie looked over to this Allen kid basically screamed “I am an awkward person who'll do everything you want when under pressure!” This is so not what he's wanted. He's looking for a challenge, but sadly, he won't find one here.

He listens to the Captain's introduction half-heartedly, he's been in a few offices over the past decades, he knows how it rolls. He pretends to listen, though, but his eyes flicker over to Allen every now and then, after all he's the most important person to him in this room right now. His blood supply. He should remember that face.

It's a good face, actually, not exactly stunning on first look, but the more attention he pays to it, the better it looks. He's got a cute nose, actually. And lots of freckles. Eddie likes freckles, for some reason they remind him of being young, and while he looks like he's in the end of his twenties, he's actually four-hundred years older. Youth is something he craves.

When Singh has finished his introduction, Eddie is sure he can work with this Allen guy, even if he looks like a weak loser, to be frank. He lets his new boss lead him to a taller man with dark skin who greets him quite happily, but Eddie's had enough experience to tell he's kind of a grumpy guy sometimes. Like now for example. He's sure this man, Joe West, doesn't particularly want a new partner. Well, life sucks.

He stays with him even when Singh leaves, after all they're supposed to work together now, and he can't hide a grin when that Allen guy of all people comes rushing towards them.

“Hey, sorry, Joe! I, um... I overslept.”, he breathes awkwardly.

Joe snorts at him. “Of course you did.”

Eddie looks at their interaction and from what he sees, he can tell, they're not just co-workers. Maybe Joe is friends with Allen's parents or something. They've probably known each other since Allen was a baby.

 

 

“Uh, hi.”, Barry manages to direct at Thawne once Joe has told him he needs to function like a normal adult being, the usual stuff. “I'm Barry Allen.”

Thawne takes the hand he's extended and gives him a smile that shows perfectly white teeth. “Eddie Thawne, but you've heard that already.”

He's taken aback a bit, surprised by how nice this Thawne guy actually seems. His smile seems honest and the way it reaches his eyes and makes them sparkle doesn't hurt either. Not that Barry cares about that. He's decided he won't fall for this stupid perfect image Thawne gives off, so he'll do his best to fulfil this plan.

When they let go off each other, Barry shoots a short look at Joe, telling him he's got to get in his lab and look after some samples he'd taken yesterday. The computers should have analysed them completely by now and Singh wants results as soon as possible. He shouldn't upset him more.

Joe nods at him with a serious face. “You do that, don't wanna make him fire you.”, he tells him. “I'm gonna show Thawne around.”, he says and nudges against Thawne's arm, who raises an eyebrow at him.

He'd love to stay to watch Joe break out a fight with this new guy on the first day already, but he really needs to get going. He knows Joe is not too fond of getting a new partner. He's worked with Chyre since he's been just a deputy, but of course even he can't make an old guy's body work against its age.

He quickly walks up the stairs to his laboratory. After all, he's here for working and not for gossip, although sometimes, there's not much difference. You'd think as someone who spends his day at work in another room than all the others, he'd have no idea what goes on downstairs, but somehow it seems like they all come to him to vent. Which is weird since nobody is particularly fond of him, but he accepts it. Makes the waiting times more acceptable.

 

 

Apparently he and Joe are not on duty today because the older man does nothing but show him around. He meets several co-workers who wish him a half-hearted welcome since they actually don't give a damn about him. He can't blame them, though, there simply are people who don't like change and the way it seems, this police office is full with lots of them. In fact, Eddie can imagine how all of these officers are from long lines of police workers who just adopted their daddy's job.

It's boring once again.

Once he's everything but the one thing he's interested in most, Joe tells him he'll head home. Apparently they're really of duty and Joe only had to come here to great him. He'd feel bad – it's fairly early in the morning and really, he could imagine better ways to spend your day off – but as established, life simply sucks.

“I haven't seen the forensics yet.”, Eddie tells him instead, but with a quick look he makes him think it's for the better to let him check it out for himself. He needs to make sure he's getting his blood before anything's too late, so the first day would be perfect.

“It's just upstairs on the left.”, Joe tells him. With a small grin he continues, “Just look for Barry – the one who was late.”

Eddie grins back, more out of habit to return it when he sees one than actual amusement. “Alright, thanks for the tour.”

“Sure. See you tomorrow, huh?”

“Yeah.”, is the only things he says before he turns toward the stairs.

 

 

Of course Barry should've been aware of the fact that Joe's tour would lead Thawne into his labs as well, but somehow he's gotten lost in his work and forgot about it, so he jumps when he hears a knock on the door.

“Allen?”, he hears Thawne call softly.

“Uh, yeah, hi.”, he says with a glance at the blond man, “Where's Joe?”

Thawne shrugs. “Went home, I guess. Care to show me around?”

Barry raises an eyebrow at him. There's not much to see here and most things Thawne won't understand without an introduction into the world of chemistry anyway, so there wouldn't be any point in telling him about anything. The way Thawne walks over to him, though, giving him a look from just underneath his lashes-- No, there's really no point. “I'm busy.”

“Oh come on, at least the disgusting stuff?”, Thawne says with a small pout and if he weren't so irritated, Barry would laugh at his face.

“You're weird.”, he says instead, trying his best to make Thawne go away with it. He knows it's kind of rude to bash off strangers just like that, but why the hell would Thawne think he'll show him where he keeps the blood samples, for example? That's really borderline creepy.

 

 

Eddie tries his best to keep his mouth from falling open. His charm should have worked even without him trying, especially on the kind of person Allen seems to be, but even when he put something more behind it, it left him... unimpressed. Has this ever happened? He's pretty sure it hasn't.

He's been looking for a person to resist him for so long, someone who'd make his boring life more exciting, and now he finally finds one just to see his name start with a fucking B of all letters. Stephenie really has ruined his life.

 


End file.
